


dandelion girl

by ellathebanditobitch



Category: Trench - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Adoptive Parent, Banditos - Freeform, Childhood, Gen, Mention of Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellathebanditobitch/pseuds/ellathebanditobitch
Summary: the little dandelion girl keons finds, abandoned and unlike the other citizens(major spoilers for don't let me be)





	1. 4

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers for my other story, don't let me be. seriously go read that first.

It was 12:53 when he knelt down to her in the abandoned apartment. She was sitting on the floor playing with her blocks, raven hair in low pigtails. In the left ponytail was tucked a small, yellow dandelion. She swung her toes side to side, her heels digging into the carpet. 

“I’m sorry…” His voice was calm, almost distraught. It wasn’t normal for a bishop, that’s what she remembered. He actually sounded remorseful. 

The walk back to the looming, grey tower was rainy, littering the pathways with water. The scarlet man swung open an old wooden door, holding the girls hand as he led her up the winding metal staircase. He led her into a small bedroom with a canopy bed in the middle, the headboard against the left wall. A bookcase as tall as the ceiling was in the back right corner, and a desk was next to that. The robed man sat the 4 year old on the edge of the wooden bed, kneeling to her height. She swung her legs, kicking his thighs lightly. 

“Darling, Do you know what happened?” The Bishop brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. 

“Mommy and Daddy said they were going to work.” She fiddled with the hem of her skirt whole curiously looking around the room. Her eyes darted back and forth from stone to stone that made up the walls. 

“Did they say anything else?”

“They said th- that they were gonna find a new job.” 

“A new job?”

She nodded. 

“Clarissamia, sweetie, you’re gonna be staying with me for a little bit.” 

“Where’s mommy and daddy?”

“Mommy and Daddy are on a trip.” 

“Oh. When will they be back?”

Keons smiled sadly. He simply sighed, grabbing the child’s hand. 

“I don’t know, Clancy.”


	2. 5

The bishop helped her slip out of her day clothes, pulling her dress up over her head. He pulled a fresh nightgown  out of the bottom drawer of the old wooden dresser in the corner of her room. He crumpled it up to the neck so she could slip her head through the hole and her arms through the long sleeves. After she barely had it on, she ran to the bed where she had slept in for a year now and hopped on. 

“Ke-ke!” Clancy excitedly bounced on the mattress while she called for the bishop. He had become a father figure to her over the past year, earning that nickname.

“Yes, sweetie?”

“Tell me a story!”

“You’ve heard all my stories! Do you want me to tell one of them again?” He sat on the edge of the mattress as she snuggled up under the covers.

“I want you to tell the one about the evil yellow men! The ones who tried to hurt uncle Nico!” 

“But you’ve heard that one a billion times, why don’t I tell the one about uncle Vetemo and how he saved me from falling down the evil staircase?”

“That ones boooooring. I wanna hear about the evil men!”

“Alright, alright. I’ll tell that one again.” He positioned himself to face the little girl, who was currently playing with her ebony hair. 

“It was a cold winter night when we saw the men. I was sitting with uncle Nico in the library when the alarms went off…”

He continued to share the story of how the banditos broke in and tried to take control of the towers, keeping the girls eyes wide throughout the whole thing. 

Her eyelids started to feel heavy, leeding her into a deep sleep. Keons leaned down and kissed her forehead softly, quietly exiting the little girls room.

 


	3. 6

Clancy reached for her small, grey bag hanging inside her cubby of the 1st year hallway. She bounced up and down as she slung it over her shoulders, far happier than the other kids as always. She followed the trail of kids to the big metal doors that marked the entrance of the education building. She skipped out to see her day nanny, Kelly, waiting outside the doors. She smiled and crouched down with open arms to the raven haired child bolting to hug her, just like they always did. 

“Hi my little dandelion! How was school?” She asked as she hoisted the grey eyed child onto her hip, starting her way toward her adoptive fathers tower. 

“I made a friend!” She excitedly chriped, playing with Kelly’s collar.

“You made a friend? That’s so nice! Who is it?”

“Her name is Ruby, and she had bright orange hair!”

“Ah, yes, Ruby Watts, she has an older sister, her name is Ashlynn. She’s friends with my son, Tyler.” Kelly said, lifting the girl down to the ground so she could retrieve the tower key out of her pocket. 

“She was really nice to me, she gave me a yellow flower!”

“Oh yellow? How… do you know where she got it from?” 

“No, but it was really pretty!”

“Listen, I know you really like her because she gave you a flower, but I don’t think you should talk to Ruby anymore.”

“Why not?” Clancy asked dishearteningly.

“Because here in Dema, yellow is not a color we associate with.”

“Oh, I’m sorry Mrs. Kelly.”

“It’s okay, dandelion, you didn’t know.”

Kelly opened the door, letting Clancy sadly walk in front of her. She quietly climbed the stairs, slowly making her way up to her room. 


End file.
